


LAST - MINUTE

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	LAST - MINUTE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
  
  
---  
  
**Artwork by Monika Kettler**  
  
  


  


  
**  
LAST MINUTE  
**   


  


  
****

"Freeze! Police!" The suspect stopped in the hallway. Starsky approached him. Then he sensed the  
cold metal of a weapon against his neck.

"On your knees, cop!" Starsky heard another voice.

"A last wish?" laughed the man and Starsky joked: "Yeah, passing my lieutenant's exam."

He was slapped across his face and bent his head, losing hope.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Confusion. A sharp pain in the back of his head, then nothing.  


"Fire," he mumbled when he awoke.

"No, I set off the fire alarm. To bail you out," Hutch said, encircling his friend with strong  
arms.

 **  
The End  
**

  
 ****

  


  


[  

 **Back To Index Of Stories**

 

](id24.html)

  


**  
**

**  
<![CDATA[ <br /> ]]>

 **<![CDATA[ <br /> _uacct = "UA-1184115-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>  
**

**

**  
**

[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[ <br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
